


the things you do (depending on who asks)

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: Aiba can never say no to Jun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slut-meme, 2012.

Jun and Aiba had been together long enough that Aiba was rarely surprised by Jun's kinks anymore. Jun was a DoS inside and out; sometimes their kinks even lined up (Aiba's cosplay fetish with Jun's desire for some medical play, for example -- Jun wore a nurse's outfit and Aiba didn't mind the relatively small sound sliding into him one bit.)

But this one made him a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know," he admits, but it was difficult to say no to Jun when they were curled together on the couch as though they were trying to merge into one person. He could feel Jun's hesitation, his slight nervousness. Aiba clasps Jun's wrist in an attempt at comfort.

"I know you have to think about it," Jun's eyes flickers to Aiba's chest as though seeking his scar, "but I just wanted you to know."

Aiba thinks about it obsessively over the next few days. He knows breathplay is dangerous, knows probably better than anyone in Arashi how scary the feeling of not being able to breathe was, but on the other hand this is _Jun_.

And Aiba, as scared as he was, could never say no to Jun.

Jun goes slow that night. Aiba doesn't have a preference usually, doesn't mind being pounded so hard he couldn't walk straight the next day, doesn't mind fucking so slow they were joined together for an hour. He loves it all, loves sex in all its forms, loves Jun.

Aiba grips Jun's forearms as Jun rocks into him, his legs wrapped around Jun's waist. "I'm...okay now," he confesses, pressing his lips to Jun's cheek, "you can do it."

Jun studies his expression, concern lightly draped over the lust in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

As an answer Aiba clenches around Jun suddenly, making Jun moan in surprise.

Jun's hips move faster in response, pistoning in and out. Aiba tightens his legs around Jun's torso as Jun's hand sneaks up to his throat.

Aiba closes his eyes.

Jun's hand is gentle, stroking the muscles on Aiba's throat until they relax, brushing his fingers against Aiba's jaw -- lovingly, Aiba thinks, and the thought makes him push back against Jun's thrusts.

Jun rests his hand flat against Aiba's throat and grips.

Aiba almost panics at the familiar feeling, but Jun only does it for a second or two. Jun kisses the area where his hand had been, slowing down again until he's only pulling his cock out halfway before lazily pushing in again.

"Okay?" Jun asks, voice soft.

"Okay," Aiba responds, then peeks up through his eyelashes. Jun is beautiful always, but Aiba likes him best during sex - his cheeks flush pink and his eyes get bright and the sight makes Aiba squirm against him.

Jun laughs breathlessly, a little desperately, and picks up his pace again. He kisses Aiba's throat again before wrapping his hand around it. This time he keeps up a steady rhythm: a few seconds without air, then enough time for Aiba to catch his breath before restricting him again.

Aiba is beginning to feel light-headed, his legs loosening around Jun even as Jun fucks him hard. He can see stars in his vision but he knows even as he worries a little that he is as hard as he's ever been and it actually kind of hurts. Jun leans down just a little more and the tip of Aiba's cock brushes tackily against Jun's stomach every time Jun thrusts in.

Aiba moans, only to be cut off by Jun's hand, and Aiba knows that he has never come this hard before.

Jun fucks him through his orgasm, grip loosening on Aiba's throat only once Jun is covered in Aiba's come. Aiba tries to let his legs fall to the side but Jun grabs his knees, pushes into Aiba as fast as he can go, and Aiba cries out again at the feeling of being filled.

Aiba is exhausted.

He is dimly aware of Jun gently cleaning them both up, but he's so sleepy he doesn't move. Only when Jun slides into bed does Aiba stir, pushing against Jun until Jun holds him close.

"I choose next," Aiba says sleepily. Jun laughs and says, "Of course."


End file.
